The Tales Of Ugly And Dogbreath
by MineTurtleSaysHELLO
Summary: One-shots following Sabrina, Puck, and the rest of the gang as they get themselves in, and out, of trouble. There will be romance. There will be humor. There will be drama. There will be action. And most important of all...There. Will. Be. Pranks. (courtesy of Puck)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE! Just want to clear a few things up first. First Puck and Sabrina are both 14. Second this isn't very funny but I promise the next one will be HILARIOUS!**

Jake watched, along with Daphne and Victoria, as for the second time that training session, Puck hit a little too hard in the wrong place and sent Sabrina sprawling, then ran over checking to see if she was okay before insulting her to cover his relief. Then the trio watched as Sabrina yelled, once again, at Puck for being a jerk and stormed out, having had enough pain for one day. Daphne goes after Sabrina knowing she's going to need some ice and help getting her training gear off. Victoria sighs, "They don't get each other at all do they? Puck doesn't see how strong he is compared to her and fights too dirty, while Sabrina, instead of asking for help or telling him to go easy, gets offended and fights dirty too. Then when she's too hurt to continue she storms out making it seem like she just quit because she's mad at him and that makes him mad!" Jake just shrugs, but then freezes. He knows the look on her face. She turns her glare towards him, "You're going to fix this. I don't care how, just do it. That's my little girl getting hurt and Pucks like part of the family. Get it done without hurting either of them okay?" she doesn't wait for an answer she leaves to go find Puck before he inflicts major damage on whatever he's taking his anger out on. Well crap, he knew just what to do but right after he did it he was gonna have to go on vacation. They would immediately know who did it. Time to get to work, is that eye of hog still in the cupboard…..

Sabrina P.O.V.

"Thanks Daphne I really appreciate this." I give her a small smile before I grimace in pain as she pulls the last piece of thick foamy training gear off, the chest plate. "He got you right in the boobs this time didn't he? Poor you, but you know if _**actually**_ told him about it he might lay off. Everyone but him knows you get hurt at every practice, and every time because of your pride you don't say anything till it's too much then you storm out melodramatickally!" I wince as I get up from the chair to limp over to the shower. "Melodramatically." I correct. "Ya, that. You know you have no tan lines what so ever. How in the world did you do that?" I sigh as the warm water spills over my aching muscles and start to wash dirt and sweat out of my blonde bob. "No one goes on the roof but me and Puck. I just wait till a day when he's occupied, before tanning naked." I look down, damn the bruises from the last training session were almost gone but now my body was almost covered in old yellow bruises and new blue and purple ones. "Occupied?" Daphne asks, "It means to be busy." I step out of the shower and dry off before wrapping the towel around myself and heading across the hall. I squirm into my pjs and lay down on my back. Daphne hands me a few ice packs and I arrange them over the places that hurt the most. "Hey Daphne, I'm just gonna go to bed, so hit the lights when you leave." In reply she turns off the lights and I hear the door shut quietly. Around ten minutes later I hear the door open again but I'm to tired to open my eyes. Hmmm must be mom, I smell perfume. Weird…she smells, well the only way to describe it is magic-y. I'm too tired for this I'm just gonna…..

The next morning was painful. Really painful. I pull myself out of bed and run a hand through my hair. Wait a second….I have way too much hair. I stand as quickly as I can without screaming in pain and wobble over to the mirror. Sure enough my once chin length hair was tumbling down my back all the way to my knees. Does that mean- I pull a pant leg up before pulling a sleeve away from my armpit- nope I was still clean shaved. I sigh in relief before stomping to the door to see who did this and why, I mean it's not like it's a prank, I can always cut it again. Right before I get to the door three things happen. 1# I turn into a freakin cat, as in tail ears whiskers kinda cat. 2# I turn back but when I open my mouth a "Mrrrrooooowwwww." Comes out. 3# I regain my speech but then deep green transparent wings pop out of my back. Actually I think that's four but oh well.

I throw open my door and run down the hall only to have my wings suddenly decide I need to fly. I shoot forward and my wings pop right back into my back but I keep going through the air straight into some weird chick at the end of the hallway about to head down the stairs. "Owww Watch it ugly!" her voice is high and pretty like a little bell; she's taller and more muscular than I am. She raises her head to glare at me and I get a clear view of her face. She's pretty with stick straight light blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders, a heart shaped face, with bright green eyes and a dusting of freckles over her nose. "Puck?" I ask and she or he I guess nods and scowls. "What happened to you?" I ask and he snorts "I'm _**human**_. And a _**girl**_." He spits the last part with disgust and I glare. Then my wings decide to reappear with a slight pop. "Umm Grimm you have wings." He looks shocked and points toward the sparkling, (and yes unlike Pucks mine sparkle…joy) green things fluttering on my back. "Ya, I know apparently I'm a fairy now. One with really long hair." I say as I stand and shake my head sending my hair swishing in all directions. "Ummmmm Puck? Your hoodies not gonna work." I point to the hole right over his right breast. His head whips down and seeing the problem he crosses his arms. "Stupid girly parts." He mumbles I roll my eyes and tug him toward my room. I pull out an oversized blue zip up hoodie and a grey tank top that says 'Love me or I will bash your head in.' with a cute little bunny on the bottom. Luckily his chest isn't very big so I also grab a red sports bra. "Here this should work for now. But if you didn't do this who did?" I gesture towards the wings. He finishes dressing, turned the other way of course, and shrugs. Finally it hits us "Jake." We growl. And with that we stomp down the stairs. I rage into the kitchen first, Daphne's eating green waffles, moms reading a book and granny's cleaning the stove. "Where's Uncle Jake?" I growl, no, it's not really that bad being a fairy, except for the fact that I keep having the urge to meow. They stare surprised at Puck and I, who is now floating because the wings decided they wanted to hover again. "Honey, Jake went on vacation." Mom says slowly, I pick up the phone and thrust it toward her. "Call him." Puck growls from behind me. "Cool" mumbles Daphne, and granny just sets down two more plates of green waffles, for me and Puck. Mom stands and walks towards the window to have a conversation with Uncle Jake, "Granny I'm not really in the mood for waffles." I sigh pushing my plate away. "Actually," Puck mumbles around a mouth full of waffle, "They taste like bacon. Eat em, you're a fairy now and we eat a lot to keep our energy. Can't have you passin out on me." I sigh again but start to eat a waffle.

"Well," mom says from the corner "Jake says Puck being female was a side effect and should be gone by diner. As for the being a different species, he did that on purpose, he doesn't know when it will wear off but if it's not gone by the time he gets back he'll fix it." I go to stab another waffle only to realize my plate's empty, Puck was right fairies do eat a lot. "How longs he gonna be gone? The trickster king cannot be human! It'll ruin my reputation." I can't believe I'm gonna do this but….I reach over and stab a waffle on Pucks plate and drag it over to mine. "Hey!" he protests but makes no move to take it back. "Two weeks." Mom says stopping our argument over who can steal food and who cant. Before puck can explode about being human she walks out the kitchen door throwing "After breakfast get in your training gear. Just because you're under a spell doesn't mean you can't train." Over her shoulder. Puck starts to splutter, but I smile evilly. Puck time to learn payback can be a bitch.

Puck P.O.V.

I let out a yelp as I'm sent flying once again; Grimm lands next to me and holds out a hand. I slap it away and scramble up by myself. "What the hell Grimm? I yell grasping my chest which she had just bashed with a wooden practice sword. It hurt, really badly, it was like being kicked where the sun don't shine only more ache-y and on my chest. She crosses her arms, "Every move I used are the exact same ones you use on me, the last one you used just yesterday." I give her one last growl and stomp out. As I walk towards my room I realize she's right, I do the same thing to her at practice. I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't hear marshmallow till she's right next to me and pushing me lightly towards the bathroom. "I am not taking a shower pipsqueak." I say turning to head back the way I was going. "You're gonna need help taking off the gear, and hot showers help with the pain. You don't even have to use soap." I snort but go into the bathroom any way. She flicks on the shower and starts to help me get out of the white gear, I try to slap her hand away to do it myself but soon learn it's too painful. I step into the shower and let the warm water warm my muscles up; I glare at the soap bottle. I look down -in a not perverted way I just wanna see what the damage is- and see several bruises forming on my body. I step out of the shower to see marshmallow waiting with a change of clothes. "Look at me! I'm a black and blue mess!" I complain. Pipsqueak looks me over. "Don't complain. Sabrina went easy on you, she always looks much worse after practice." I frown; I'll have to talk to her about that. I dry off and grab the clothes, my clothes, I ruffle her hair. "Thanks pipsqueak. Where's Grimm I need to talk to her?" she fixes her hair, "In her room." She bites her palm smiling as she leaves. I get dressed, but as I head towards Grimm's room my body feels weird. In an instant my boobs are gone, my hairs short and messy, and I'm very male again. Good that's over, I continue on my way to Sabr- Grimm's room. If I call her Sabrina in my mind I might slip and call her that in real life, it's bad enough I think I'm in love with her, can't let her know I actually kinda like her. I knock lightly on her door and it cracks open to reveal Sabrina's face. "What? Oh looks like you're a guy again huh?" I nod, expecting her to open the door and let me in, it's not like she's mad right now. "You gonna let me in? I need to talk to you." I can tell she's weirded out, I'm not serious like this very often. "I'm only in shorts and a cami." I roll my eyes, "It never seemed to bother you before. Open the door Sabrina." She hesitates but lets the door open. I look and see that marshmallow was right her body was worse. Her arms and legs were covered in old and new bruises and there were scratches marring the skin on her legs and back. The rest of her was even worse, her back was one big nasty yellow and blue bruise and her front had bruises everywhere, where I had hit her with the sword yesterday was a big straight black bruise across her chest and the edges where red and inflamed. Her green spaghetti strapped tank and her black shorts did little to cover her wounds. She went and sat on her bed wincing as she did. Seeing her and her pain hits me hard, I go and sit next to her.

Sabrina P.O.V.

Puck sits down next to me with his head lowered. Truthfully I didn't know what his reaction to the bruises and scratches would be, but I couldn't help but feel weak, showing him how bad the wounds were. Suddenly Puck pulls me into his lap, holding me close but being careful of the wounds. I'm about to protest when I feel several wet drops hit my face and chest. Is Puck crying? I look up into his face to see tears rolling down his cheeks. I reach up and lightly brush them away with my thumb; I rest my other hand on his face, cradling his cheek. "Puck tell me what's going on." I say softly brushing away even more tears, "I know you're not a 'feelings' kinda person and neither am I but tell me what's going on in that pea brain of yours." I decide I like being in his arms and if he was gonna put me here who was I to say no. Not to mention the fact I had a crush on a certain idiot for some time now.

He draws in a slightly shuddering breath, "I'm angry, at you for not telling me I was hurting you, even more at myself for doing this to you. I'm sad your hurt, I'm supposed to protect the person I love instead I hurt you. It hurts to know your hurt and that I did it." Did he just? Ya I think he did, he just announced he loved me! I think about my crush, remembering how he makes me feel, how he makes me laugh, and how I didn't tell him certain things thinking that if he thought I was weak he wouldn't like me.

He seems to realize what he said and I see panic run through his eyes, he opens his mouth to try and fix what he just did, probably with an insult or rude comment but I don't let him. I tug his face closer and kiss him softly, "Idiot. I love you too, besides it's not your fault. I didn't let it show that I was hurt and because of that you didn't know. I thought that if I was weak and let you know I was hurting you wouldn't like me and would make fun of me." He seems shocked for a second before smirking that same smirk that had me melting on the inside from almost day one. "You're an idiot to for thinking that; everyone gets hurt after a certain point. Your one of the strongest people I know and I would never make fun of someone who can't help being hurt. You are not weak, just human. Ok Stinkpot?" He leans down and kisses me again this one's longer and deeper. I bite rather hard on his lip, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to let him know it's not a part of the kiss. He jerks back, "What the hell?!" I smirk but pull him down again till were almost kissing. "That's for all those times you called me ugly or Stinkpot. Paybacks a bitch." I whisper, and I don't know what makes me do it, I mean I was never this brave or promiscuous before, but I poke my tongue out and lick the spot I just bit. He blushes deep red and I smirk before kissing him again.

Our make out session ends though when I shift and hit a sore spot making me wince. "Let me show you how to heal those before you hurt something even more." I nod and he picks me up off his lap like I weigh nothing, and stands me upright. "Ok first picture your hands glowing blue, then picture the blue glow spreading till your encased in it." I concentrate on my hands and soon little blue sparks are cracking across my palm, I let it spread fixing cuts and bruises as it goes. I sigh in relief when it finishes, my body fully healed the skin unblemished once again. I shiver slightly and turn to go back to Puck when a piece of grey fabric hits me in the face. I pull it off my head and see its Pucks sweatshirt; I look up to see him sitting there in a white tank top with an embarrassed look on his face. "Put it on you need it more than I do." I shrug but begin pulling it on. I'll put it on if that means I get to see his body like that, that tank tops rather tight and show off how muscled he's gotten. Not too much but just the way I like it. Then I realize as I put it on, my cami probably didn't cover very much uptop and the way I was sitting a few seconds ago was probably giving him a peep show.

I tug it on, and am engulfed in a scent that could only be described as Puck, surprisingly it was clean. And big, I felt like a midget in it, he had grown a lot lately, since he decided to grow up for a reason that was unknown till a little while ago. I smile at the thought that he would grow up just for me, only to scowl again as I wrestle with my knee length hair, trying to get it through the neck hole. "Stupid long hair." I grumble pulling the last pieces through and going back over to Puck who pulls my right back into his lap. "I like your long hair." He mumbles I raise an eyebrow, "Well I doesn't have to be that long but I didn't like it in that bob thingy." He threads one hand through the hair in question, while the other goes around my waist. "Ok." I say simply before pecking him on the nose and going back to making out.

I let out a soft mew as his tongue slides along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I part my lips slightly letting his tongue in. at first I let him take control of it, but I'm Sabrina Grimm and I don't do submissive. My tongue meets his and the never ending battle begins. I feel his hand slide under the sweatshirt and cami, caressing my back. The entire situation was cheesy, but cheesy good at times.

Sometime later I thought I heard something but dismiss it, I was way too busy doing something important, making out, which I discovered I liked a lot. Then the door opened with a "Sabrina?" we broke apart and whipped our heads towards the door where a very shocked Henry Grimm was standing. Well crap, it's not like our hands were anywhere inappropriate and we weren't doing anything other than kissing but still I was sitting on my bed in a guy's lap making out and we all know how dads are. His expression changed from shocked to pissed and his face turned red. "Shizznit." I whisper and Puck just nods. "PUCK!" my dad explodes stomping closer. We both spring up and Puck jumps forgetting he can't fly. He can't but I can, I tug him toward the window slamming it open and pulling us both out into the fall air. "Are you crazy?" Puck yells but I use the fairy strength and hover us right out of dads reach. "GET BACK HERE BOTH OF YOU!" dad yells. I shake my head "Not until you calm down. Also get mom." Dad growls but doesn't yell knowing there's nothing he can do. He stomps back over to the door "Veronica!" he yells down the hall. Five minutes later mom strides through the door looks at the scene and smiles a knowing smirk. She puts a hand on dads arm as we come back in through the window going standing in front of them. Neither of our faces are guilty, because were not guilty at all. "What were you kids doing?" mom asks the smirk never leaving her face. "Sucking face." Puck says and I roll my eyes, he doesn't have a tactful bone in his body. "That's it? No groping? And your clothes were all on?" she asks, "No groping and I actually put on a layer of clothing." I say gesturing to the sweat shirt. My mom rolls her eyes "Carry on." She says and dad starts to protest but she grabs his ear and pulls him out of the room as his protests turn to splutters of pain. Puck puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close resting his head in the crook of my neck. "Someone's awfully touchy feely." I say, "Not that I'm complaining." I add. "Making up for all the times I wanted to do this but couldn't." He says against my neck before gently biting it. "What was that?" I ask as he pulls his head back. "I gave you a hickey. To claim you as property of the trickster king. Well mostly just to piss off your dad but still." I smack him in the chest and pull away. "I will be your girlfriend. _**Not**_ your property, got it." I pin him with a look that says agree or die. "Fine, but you are mine got it….I'm hungry I wonder if there's any spaghetti flavored sandwiches left." I roll my eyes and pull my hair up into a large bun, it takes several pony tail holders considering the amount of hair I have now. He grabs my hand and we head to the kitchen, passing through the living room, where Daphne, mom, dad, granny, Basil, Mr. Canis, and Red are sitting. I feel them staring at me and Puck. We enter the kitchen and I hear Daphne, "Sabrina was holding pucks hand."

"Yup." Answers mom.

"She was wearing his hoodie."

"Uh huh."

"She was smiling."

"Yeah she was."

"She had a hickey."

"Yes she did."

"SHE HAD A WHAT?!" I hear dad screech. Puck pulls out leftover waffles out and a sandwich and we sit to start our snacks. I snag a waffle off his plate and he yelps. I smile and peck him on the nose, ending the argument that was coming.

Three weeks later

Puck P.O.V.

I hover, fluttering my pink wings waiting for Brina to wake up. I hear a screech and her door flies open revealing a mad Brina soaking wet from a water balloon and with snails on her head in one of my

T-shirts and a pair of shorts. I swoop down and peck her on the lips avoiding the snails. "I like you better in my clothes." I say flashing a smirk before zipping out of her reach and down the hall. I hear her giggle and I slow down a bit, that was one of the cutest things I've ever heard. Then I hear a scream, "PUCK! I HAVE A SNAIL DOWN MY SHIRT!" I laugh and speed back up. "When you calm down maybe I'll get it for you!" I yell over my shoulder as I zip down the stairs. In response I hear a growl then another giggle, and somewhere in the house I hear henry roar in anger. I smirk, all in a day's work, all in a day's work.

**YAY! Review plz! Anything you have to say is welcome!**

**Puck: You're crazy.**

**Thank you, I try. I really do.**

**Sabrina: Why?! In one little one-shot, I get hurt, I get soaked, covered in snails, and yelled at by dad!**

**Puck: But it was worth it right? For the other stuff I mean? Although the snails and water balloon was funny.**

**Sabrina: *Growls* Yes it was worth it I guess….**

**Puck: *Smirks***

***Sucking noises***

**Well….I'm just gonna leave now, I might write about it but I really don't have to be here while you two eat each other's faces off. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little song fic! I'm a rock kinda girl, but I made an exception for this little one-shot. Few things, Puck and Sabrina are 15…..or 15 and 4015. They are **_**NOT**_** together in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did I would be extremely rich and probably wearing gold chains. But I'm not.**

**ENJOY! **

Saturday morning I was ecstatic. Mom, dad, granny, and the whole gang had left me and Puck at home to go see what they could do about getting the rest of our stuff back. After the war we decided to just rebuild granny's house and live there. It had taken some convincing (and yelling, and a few threats) to get dad to let us stay in Ferryport landing. Over the time between the war and now we have managed to get our money from the bank accounts and most of our personal stuff back.

But right now I didn't care. Everyone was gone, except Puck, but he always sleeps till noon. I could FINALLY make breakfast the way I wanted. I grabbed my iPod and ihome, heading to the kitchen, not bothering to change out of my boxers (the ones that say Ciel Phantomhive all over them, LOVE those) and blue tank top. I plug my ihome in, connect the iPod, and scroll through my playlists. Bingo, a playlist labeled ES, for embarrassing songs, filled with songs that were stupid, but that I loved anyway and could sing along with every word. I hit play and went for the stuff to make bacon and eggs. Macklemore's thrift shop blared through the speakers and I began to rap.

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I – I – I – I'm hunting lookin, for a come-up_

_Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."  
Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
Piiisssssss  
But shit, it was ninety-nine cents!  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
But me and grungy fuckin it man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch  
I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs?  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcro's""_

I start the bacon and hash browns, spinning around the kitchen, beaming like an idiot, and dancing like a crazy person.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

I'm belting it out now laughing and sliding around on my socks. I flip out a couple of slices of cooked bacon to replace them with new raw pieces.

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the Upton's  
I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

_I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road  
I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)  
From that thrift shop down the road _

I flip hash browns as I finish the last part.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

I sigh happily as one song ends and another begins. Hmm, Rihanna's stay, not that embarrassing but whatever.

Puck P.O.V.

I was up early for some unknown reason. I rolled over on my trampoline trying to get back to my beauty sleep. I roll over again. Well, this isn't working. I guess I'll just go down stairs and make Grimm feed me breakfast. I roll of the trampoline, and trudge through the forest, nodding at the occasional chimpanzee. As I head down the stairs, still rubbing my eyes, I hear a familiar beat. Is that Thrift Shop? I get down stairs and peer in the door to the kitchen. My jaw nearly drops, there dancing around the kitchen in what has to be one of the tiniest outfits she's ever worn, is Sabrina. I can't help it, stupid puberty crap, I look her over. One thing I learned from that was I was a leg guy. And she had really nice legs. NO! Bad trickster king! Bad! I go back to focusing on the singing part, she's rapping pretty well, I'm surprised. I'm just about to walk in when the song changes. It's some Rihanna song. But when Grimm starts singing my jaw falls to the ground

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

She had the voice of an angel. Don't EVER tell her that but it was true.

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Her voice was so nice, she hit every note. My brain felt like it was melting, part from surprise, and part from her singing.

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh._

The song ended but my brain still felt mushy. That feeling made me want to barf, or do whatever Grimm said. THAT'S IT! She was a siren! Or had a spell on her to make her control people!

_Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines pounded through the speaker. Sabrina was now dancing along rather sexily, and singing along even louder. Defiantly a siren.

_And that's why I'm gonna take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me_

If Pucks brain wasn't melting before then it was now a puddle on the floor.

Sabrina P.O.V.

The only thing left was the eggs, and they were about done. She swung her hips along with Blurred Lines. She got ready to sing her favorite part. I mean, _what rhymes with hug me_? Hilarious.

_What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey_

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gonna take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

She let T.I do his thing while she slid the food onto the plate. She had some left over, Puck would eat it later.

_Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?_

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

I always wanted a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

She danced to the last part of the song, before sliding the extra onto a plate for Puck. She turned with her plate to head to the table as Psy's Gentleman played in the back ground.

All of the sudden Puck was standing next to her. "Cool, breakfast." He smirked grabbing his still steaming plate. How much did he hear? Did he see her dancing? Her face flushed scarlet. She scuttled to the table, starting to eat her food quietly, her head down. Of course Puck finished in record time, getting up and stretching. She couldn't help it, she looked at his chest. She got a good look to, tight t-shirts didn't hide the pecks or six-pack.

He stopped next to her, "Hey Grimm." She raised her head. Here it comes she could tell. "Y-Ya?" she squeaked. He smirked, "_I know you want it_? And the dancing? Sexy." Then before she could see what was happening he swooped down and pecked her on the lips. Then he flew off pink wings buzzing. Sabrina just sat there, her face bright red, expression going for shocked, to pissed, to horror, to happy, and back again. Needless to say by the time she snapped back her breakfast was cold and the fairy boy was long gone.

**Soooooooo? What'd you think?**

**Songs used:**

**Macklemore- Thrift Shop**

**Rihanna- Stay**

**Robin Thicke- Blurred Lines**

**ONCE AGAIN, I own nothing!**


End file.
